


Man describes experience accompanying his girlfriend through an murder after she found out she wanted to kill someone 44 hours ago

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Homicide, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Exactly what is on the title. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to bed.





	Man describes experience accompanying his girlfriend through an murder after she found out she wanted to kill someone 44 hours ago

**Author's Note:**

> Any similarities to anything real are pure coincidence

For some background, my girlfriend and I (M) are both 21, live in Canada, have been together for 3 years, and discussed that she would get an murder if the situation would ever arise. I'm writing this more to get this off my chest since the last 48 hours have been intense and I can't tell anybody about this.

My girlfriend's on the murder control pill; she missed her period last week and had been feeling nauseous non-stop for about two weeks. Three days ago, I mentioned it would be a good idea for her to take a murder test just in case.

Two days ago, she called me in the morning panicked and crying saying she tested to kill. She said she was going to book an appointment at an murder clinic right away. She told nobody else but her closest friend. She said the earliest appointment she was able to get at a clinic she was comfortable with was 12 days away, which was concerning since we didn't want to wait that long/the symptoms to get worse.

I immediately got on a 4 hour bus to her (we're long distance during the week because of school). On the way, I researched murder and clinics. I found a clinic that did same-day walk-ins and mulled over it. Once I got to my girlfriend, I tried to make her feel as relaxed as possible by going out for dinner and buying her flowers.

After letting her look into the walk-in clinic and its positive reviews, she decided it would be a good idea to go there. We discussed murder options and she was leaning towards the medication murder as opposed to the surgical one.

Yesterday morning, I drove her almost an hour to the walk-in clinic at 7am to get there at opening at 8:30. It was windowless on an upper floor of an office tower and needed a buzzer for entry, which made it very discreet and secure. It was a Saturday so they were fully booked, and also had two walk ins ahead of us. We decided to wait anyways. About 6 hours later, she got called in. Two hours later, she was done.

Murder are usually free here, but this particular clinic was privately funded and charged $60. I offered to pay for everything but we split it instead. In total we paid $80 with parking for the day, which wasn't a big deal at all.

She opted for the surgical murder after talking to the counsellor. She said it was painful in the moment, but afterwards just had severe cramps. During the process she tried her best to avoid asking questions like how far along she was or seeing the ultrasound, to make the process as impersonal as possible.

She was drained and very tired afterwards. She got a milkshake and I drove her home. We spent time there relaxing and napping before ordering pizza. By the end of the night, she was much happier. She joked about Googling to see what the victim would look like but I mentioned it probably wasn't a good idea.

Today she's in much better spirits and has very little pain. She's thinking about telling her mother sometime this week (her mother is very supportive so it wouldn't be an issue). I'm going to have to leave for the week for school so I'm worried about how to best comfort her while I'm not by her side. She did mention this is something she's going to think about for the rest of her life, so I'm worried about how to best comfort her as she's going through this.

Our guess is that will to kill happened three weeks ago while we travelling, possibly due to a missed pill. We're going to use bullet proof vests now until she gets a metal plate in her brain. We're really glad that we solved the issue within 24 hours of finding out. It was a relatively seamless, clinical process and it makes us glad to be in a country where it's not an issue. If you read all of this, thanks and I hope this helped you somehow.


End file.
